Sev and Lil
by tang0cat1
Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Evans were best friends before school, as everyone knows. This is just a little oneshot about one of those times before Hogwarts. Enjoy! Oh and remeber to R&R! ONESHOT


**I have FanFiction story fever! I have just been updating stories, and writing new stories all afternoon! I hope you love me for it! :)**

**This story is about Snape and Lily one of the first times they met. Not the very first time they met, but one of those times where they discussed all the magic and things that Lily is just learning about.**

**Read and enjoy! Oh and when you finish, press that little REVIEW button, and leave a good one! **

"Sev? Is that you?" Lily was standing alone in the park where they had first met and she had heard a rustling in the bushes. A small, black, greasy head popped out of the bushes and smiled at her.

"Hey Lil's." He stood up and walked over to her. She seemed relieved to see him. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I thought you were something scary."

"I would never be scary!"

"Yeah but you could of been! Anyways, look at this cool thing I found out I could do." Lily picked up a stick and put it on the bench. She shut her eyes tight and pointed a finger at the stick. She concentrated hard on making the stick move. In her mind she pictured it floating. She heard Sev cry out in surprise. She opened her eyes and grinned happily.

The stick was floating in the air albeit not very high, but still. Lily cheered and lost concentration. The stick fell to the floor with a small _thump_. She ran over and hugged Severus, who remained stiff for a little while before warming to the hug.

"I did it! Did you see? Did you see me lift the stick?"

"Well done Lily! I can just tell you are going to be a very powerful witch." Severus said.

"Really? Do you really think so? Or are you just saying that?"

"No, no I really think that." He sat down on the grass and picked up the stick. He waved it around like a wand for a few moments before Lily flopped down beside him and stole the stick.

"Will I get a wand? Or do muggle-borns not get one?"

"Of course you will get a wand! Why would you be any different?"

"Do you think anyone at Hogwarts will like me?" Lily asked. This had been worrying her. She knew she would get a letter, Sev had told her so, but even so. When she had told her parents that she may be a witch, they were extremely surprised but happy. Petunias reaction was completely different. She wasn't surprised or happy. She was angry and freaked out.

"I always knew something was wrong with you. I always knew you were a freak." She had said.

If her own sister didn't like her because she was a witch in a muggle world, what would wizards think of her, a muggle in the wizard world?

"Of course people will like you. How could they not?" Sev replied. She sniffed sadly and he turned onto his stomach to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Tuney was making fun of me again. She called me a freak. My parents told her off, but she keeps saying it. I don't understand why she can't just be happy for me!" Lily cried. She was almost crying, but she didn't like to cry in front of others so she was trying hard not to let a tear spill over.

"Lil's, she's just jealous of you. She isn't a witch and she doesn't get to go to Hogwarts." He hated her sister. She had been mean to him the first time he had met Lily and any other time she had seen him. He genuinely believed that she was jealous. Who wouldn't be jealous of Lily? She was beautiful, smart, kind and magical.

"Really?"

"Definitely"

Lily smiled. Sev was always so nice to her. He had been the one to tell her she was a witch, and he had taught her all this stuff about the magical world. He was her best friend and in the space of 4 weeks, he had become like a brother to her. Especially since she didn't seem to have a sister anymore.

"Does Hogwarts have ghosts?" She had been thinking about this for a little while. If anything can happen in the magical world, then there has to be ghosts. Right?

"Of course! There is a ghost from each house, and they usually provide a lot of information about the school. My favourite ghost is the Bloody Baron. He is the Slytherin ghost."

"Cool. Tell me about the houses."

"Well, there's Slytherin from Salazar Slytherin, Gryffindor for Godric Gryffindor, Hufflepuff which was made by Helga Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw discovered by Rowena Ravenclaw. I want to be in Slytherin, loved of those with great ambition.

"What about Ravenclaw? That would be pretty cool. You said they were the smartest house. What did you say was the motto for that house?" Lily like the idea of being a Ravenclaw. They sounded really awesome.

"Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure. But they are just a bunch if wuss's like Hufflepuff. Surely Slytherin is better." Sev seemed set on being a Slytherin.

"I guess. But don't you have to be pureblood to be in that house?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh. I'm sorry Sev, but I have to go. I promised my mum that I would be back for lunch, and its already 12. Bye!" Lily stood up and waved at her friend, who waved back slightly sadly.

"Bye!" Severus watched her go, a sad look on his face. He never liked it when she left. It meant he had to go home to two fighting parents, who would completely ignore him. Lily was his only sanctuary and even she had to leave sometime.

As he walked home, he thought about all the good times he had with Lily, and realised he was starting to fall for his best friend.


End file.
